Annabeth's Job at Highschool
by Astrid.Lockhart
Summary: Annabeth had a job go into the school gain his trust and then bring him back you see the gods know he is one of the most powerful kids, and he doesn't know it which makes him more dangerous. Can she do it or will his big green eyes and tousled black hair be a distraction? Maybe she'll make some new friends along the way as well. Read to find out. Rated T for cautionary reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys I'm Astrid I just want to say I hope you enjoy the story it's my first story though so it's probably gonna be kinda crapy sorry anyhow on with the story.**

**But first I do not own the PJO series it belongs to Rick Riordan**

**Chapter 1**

Percy's POV

I was tired, hungry, sore, and so not ready for school.

"Percy!" my mom screamed

"You better get down here if you want to eat before you have to leave,"

"I'm coming mom," I screamed back.

I looked over to my clock it read 7:20 _crap_ I thought. School starts in 10 minutes. I got up, ran to the bathroom took a shower, got dressed and ran downstairs took an apple and ran out the door, got in my car and drove to school. 7:29 great Percy just great late for school again. To make matters even worse I was supposed to show someone around today.

Once I finally got to school it was 7:35 and I grabbed my bag and raced to the office. Once I got there and went inside I saw a beautiful girl sitting in a chair looking a bit pissed off. I wonder what she was pissed off about, oh well why should I care? As I walk up to the front desk the "nice" lady said "The girl sitting in the chair," oh great as I walked over to the girl to introduce myself I heard "And next time get here on time," "Yes ma'am" I muttered.

As I walked over to the girl I noticed she had blond curly hair and well lets just say she looked like a Californian girl all except for her eyes I couldn't really figure out the color which was probably because she was looking down at her book so I'm gonna guess they're blue. I had already gotten too her chair awhile ago and had been standing there looking at her and I guess she finally noticed.

"Are you the guy who's supposed to show me around cause if you are then," she checked her watch "you're 9 minutes and 27 seconds late," she said.

Oh no she's one of them I thought miserably.

"Excuse me!?" said Blondie.

I must have said that out loud.

"Nothing I'm Percy Jackson, you?" I said quickly trying to cover it up.

"Annabeth Chase"

She said looking me up and down as if deciding whether or not to trust me it got uncomfortable after that so I said

"Um we should probably get to class,"

She just nodded her head yes. As we were walking I realized I didn't know what room we had to go to so I said

"So do you want to swap schedules so we can meet up and I can show you around?"

"Sure,"

It turned out we had most of our classes together except for when I had history she had science and when she had architecture I had swimming.

As we walked into homeroom the teacher looks from me to Annabeth and says with a nice smile

"You must be our new student Annabeth Chase, correct?"

"Yes ma'am" She says politely.

"And Percy is your guide I presume?"

"Yes ma'am" She says again.

"There is a seat open next to , Bianca would you please raise your hand?"

Bianca raised her hand and smiled at me for she was my friend as Annabeth went to sit down next to her. The teacher still seeing I was here said

"Oh you may leave now,"

"Ok thanks , see you in history,"

As I walked to homeroom I realized how pissed my teacher would be because unlike who is very nice, will hate you (or me at least) for anything I do. As soon as I walk in I hear

" would you like to explain where you were this time?"

"I was showing a new person around and I walked her to her classroom if you would like to check her name is Annabeth Chase,"

As I walked to my seat she said

"Stay there I would like to check," So I waited where I was until she said

"Ok you're off the hook this time but next time come to school early so you could show them around earlier and get to class on time,"

"Yes ma'am" I said and walked to my seat. As I walked there (I sat all the way in the back) I got passed a note and as I sat down at my seat I read it. Here is what it said

Dear Percy,

I heard you didn't have a date to the winter dance

wanna go we'll have a blast "wink"

Love,

Laney

I forgot about the dance it was in 2 weeks. I got another note which said the same thing except from a different person and as she passed it to me she made sure that you could see down her shirt which was disgusting. As the third note landed on my desk I thought this was gonna be a long day.

**AN: So what did ya think constructive criticism is very much appreciated thanks =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey people I hope you guys enjoy and please r&amp;r =)**

**I do not own the PJO series all rights belong to Rick Riordan**

**Chapter 2**

Annabeth's Pov

As I sat down next to the girl Bianca apparently I realized that all the girls were glaring at me.

"Don't worry about them they're just jealous" Bianca said

"Why would they be jealous of me?" I muttered back even though we could talk freely for the next five minutes.

"Because Percy is like the it in this school he's super popular but he's really nice," She said back.

"Oh, so they're all jealous because he's my guide?"

"Exactly,"

I finally turned my head from all the glaring girls to actually look at the girl next to me. She was pretty, she had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, her skin was pretty pale but not so much it was completely white.

"What class do you have next?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Science, you?"

"Same,"

"Cool I can walk you too class since Percy has history," She said nonchalantly.

"Are you a Percy fan to?"

"Haha, no Percy's my cousin,"

"Oh cool,"

"Eh not really he's kinda annoying"

RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Holy Her-crap do you guys want to tell the whole world you have a new period?" I said quickly trying to cover up my slip up.

"I know right," she said laughing "it's like they are torturing us, but you will get used to it eventually, come on lets get to class,"

"Lead on," I said as we made our way out of the classroom.

As we walked through the halls I saw posters for a dance and said

"So has Percy asked anyone to the dance yet?"

"No why do you have your eye on my cousin? Hm?"

"No I barely know him and even if he did ask I would say no,"

"Oook then,"

"Whatever,"

As we turned the corner and you know how in those movies they turn the corner and see the popular group and then they all look at you like you are disgusting? Well it was exactly like that, cause whatever they were talking about was clearly not as important as glaring at me (or at least it felt like it was only me) all conversations were stopped to look and glare at the new girl which happened to be me.

"Look who it is," said some girl with bleach blond hair and dull green eyes who had come up to us.

"Oh go away Laney you're just jealous because Percy is Annabeth's guide," said Bianca.

"That's your name Anniebell," She said looking from Bianca back to me.

"What do you want Laney?" Asked Bianca.

"I want you," still looking at me "to stay away from my Percy!"

"You think I want him?" I asked her "I barely know him and unlike you who only goes by looks I go by the way people act, so you can have him,"

"Hm, ok you're off the hook you may go,"

As we walked down the halls I said too Bianca

"Omgods she's a beotch,"

"I know right that's Laney she's been trying to get a date with Percy for years,"

"Gee I feel bad for him,"

"Yea I know right, but come on the class is right over here,"

"Lets go,"

As we walked into the room I say my best friend since I was seven Thalia Grace.

**AN: Hey guys what did you think? Please R&amp;R Thanks, **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, please don't kill me! I'm really sorry i haven't updated in a while, i don't have an excuse Um yea… sooooo soooooooooo soooooooooooo sorry, I REALLY AM! I'll give you cookies if you don't kill me (::) (::) (::) *starts throwing cookies while silently shrinking into corner***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians ;(**

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Thalia!" I whisper screamed because we were in a classroom with a bunch of other people.

"Annabeth!" she whisper screamed back.

I ran straight for her as she ran straight for me, and gave her a hug. Everyone stared at us apparently cause Thalia said

"What?! We are human beings, not dinosaurs,STOP STARING!"

"Miss Grace, please lower your voice, and everyone please sit down, I know, you're all excited for the dance but this is class, talk during lunch," the teacher Ms. Kegan said.

"_Wow don't think I'm gonna like her"_ I thought.

"Miss Chase, you may sit next to Miss Grace since that's the only seat left," She didn't seem too happy about this seating arrangement, oh well.

"Alright everyone, today we're going to learn about Darwin's Theory, now…"

"_Didn't I already learn this in like sixth grade? Maybe I could just read my book, I mean then I'm actually learning something" _I thought as Thalia fell asleep next to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 min later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Apparently, it's not aloud because as soon as she saw my book she said

"Ahh Miss Chase is it? Care to answer the question?" she said in a too sweet tone.

I looked up on at the board and said "Finches"

"Correct. But next time, pay attention" she almost screamed in my face, what a lovely teacher.

"And Miss Grace, GET UP!" Yea as I said, lovely.

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I jumped in my seat still not used too the stupid bell, but Thalia jumped from her seat and almost ran out the door but then she remembered me, turned around smiled, and mouthed "Sorry,"

I simply waved her off and smiled.

The next 2 periods were ok I guess, the only good teacher so far was my homeroom teacher, I still have the other half of the day though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LUNCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wasn't really hungry so I just grabbed an apple and went to find Thalia, I needed to ask her about Percy and Bianca. I don't know if this was lucky, or unlucky, but I saw Thalia sitting with Percy, Bianca and some other people I didn't know.

I walked over and sat next to Thalia, when Bianca said,

"Oh hey guys, this is Annabeth, Annabeth, this is Nico, my annoying brother, Katie, Travis, Conner, Thalia, and I think you know Percy,"

Apparently Bianca had a different first period than I did because she didn't know I knew Thalia and with the display we made I think everyone in the class did, oh well

I snuck Thalia a grin and then said "Hi" to the rest, which they then returned with "Hey's" and "What's up" After that I turned back to Thalia and said

"Hey, you know what you remind me of? I don't know why but a pine tree, I know I'll call you Pinecone Face!

Everyone besides her looked at me in shock and I was laughing inside but kept a face of "Omgods I'm so smart" when Thalia said

"You're right! And you know you look like someone who's really smart, oh and hey, aren't owls smart? I know, you can be Owl Head!"

Everyone then turned to stare at her, and we burst out laughing, again (what's this the third time now?) causing people to stare in shock.

I sat down and let Thalia explain

"You see me and Annabeth-"

"Annabeth and I" I interjected.

"Whatever, how many times do I have to tell you, I. Don't. Care!"

"Try three hundred" I said thoughtfully

"Ugh! Anyhow, _we_ have been going to camp together since we were like 9-"

"Well I was 7" I said

"Yes thank you Annabeth for interrupting yet _again!_"

"Sure"

"Anyhow as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," she glared at me and I smiled back "we have been going too this camp since we were young and have been best friends ever since"

Everyone looked like they sorta got it,and started talking amongst themselves again, when Percy leaned in and said

"I just have some quick advice, Conner and Travis, the ones with brown hair and blue eyes, will steal your stuff, so keep it close whenever you're around them" I nodded my head and said

"So they're brothers then?"

"Twins" he said nodding and leaned away but then quickly leaned in remembering something

"Oh and Travis and Katie like each other but neither of them want to admit it" I nodded again as he leaned away again.

Percy seemed like an okay guy, "_but so had Luke." _I thought.

But there was just something different about Percy I couldn't explain-

"_No Annabeth focus you have to get him back to camp as fast as possible, he has too learn how to master his powers and sword skills before he gets killed" _I know that's what I have to do, and Thalia being their friend would help, but I guess they all just look so happy, so much like a family, and I would be breaking it.

Then Percy said

"Hey guys, I'm Annabeth's guide but i haven't really been showing her anywhere, so I'm gonna go do that" He got "K"s and "Cool"s but it didn't really seem to matter to them.

"Come on Annabeth"

Oh yea he is supposed to give me a tour isn't he? Wow Annabeth, mom would be so proud. I got up and once we were out of sight from our friends-

"_Our friends Annabeth? More like his when you take him away" _I'm just gonna choose to ignore that anyhow, he said

"Look I'm sorry about this morning, I'm not much good at getting up early" He truly did look apologetic so I said

"its fine but I would love to be on time for the rest of my classes so could you…" I said trying to hint him to get back to the tour.

"Oh yea, right this way madam" he said in a very bad British accent and bowing like a servant did but hey it was funny so I laughed and in an even worse British accent the he, said

"Why thankyou kind sir" and curtsied.

This was going to be an interesting tour.

**Sooooo whatd think, I love constructive criticism, (unless it's about my pairing, I refuse to change them!) Again so sorry for the wait, haha please don't kill me hahahaha **

***slowly shrinks back into corner* **

**I really want to have the next update up before my birthday (August 24, ahhhhhhhhh can't wait!) Yea, please tell me what you think! **

**~Astrid **


End file.
